warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynxstar (puppycornashlynn)
Lynxstar 'is a pale orange tom with amber eyes. History In Rising of the Clans The Forest's Rising Lynxstar was born as a kittypet named '''Lynxie '''to his mother, an old kittypet named Dawn, and his father, a stray named Frost. Before Lynxie and his siblings are even six moons old, their mother dies. They are taken care of by her housefolk. Soon after Lynxie, Holly and Jay turn six moons, Jay disappears. Their housefolk think he ran away, but Lynxie thinks that rogues took him, as the remaining BloodClan rogues often take cats from Twolegplace against their will. Lynxie soon starts getting strange dreams, and eventually tells Holly about them. The dreams have one message that keeps repeating - ''Lynx, ocelot, cougar and clouds will unite, and four will become one. The forest is also in his dreams, so him and Holly, shortly after turning eight moons old, go to the forest, not renaming themselves, but becoming rogues. Soon after, they meet five other rogues - Ocelot, Cougar, Clouded, Jaguar, and Leopard. Lynxie, Ocelot, Cougar and Clouded are visited in their dreams by StarClan cats. Lynxie is visited by Emberkit, and names himself '''Lynxblaze,' '''after the tom-kit. Ocelotwhisper, Cougarcloud and Cloudedsplash all take the four territories, as does Lynxblaze, with them making their Clans. The four leaders soon go to the Moonstone to get their lives. Lynxblaze goes first, and gets his from Emberkit, his mother, his brother, Jay, - who's only half dead - Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Firestar, Mosskit, and Bluestar, although he is not yet renamed. The book ends with Hollyfoot and Lynxblaze going back to camp. New Stars This book ends where the first left off, with Lynxblaze announcing to the few members of the Clan that he got his nine lives, but was not given his leader name. Leopardheart, deputy of Cougarcloud's Clan, tells Lynxblaze and Hollyfoot that the leaders and deputies are meeting to discuss this. The leaders meet, and discuss the fact that none of them received their leader names. Hollyfoot says that it is probably due to them being forest born, but Lynxblaze says that Firestar wasn't forest born, but was given a leader name. After a bit of trying to contact StarClan, Lynxblaze finds a kittypet named Leaf in Twolegplace. She says that she's been having strange dreams. Leaf and Lynxblaze go to the Moonstone so Lynxblaze can get his leader name, after Leaf is named Leafheart. He is visited by StarClan in a dream with Leafheart, and is told that the Clans must find their medicine cats before they can get their leader names. Lynxblaze is given his leader name of '''Lynxstar'. Lynxstar and the other cats in the Clan build dens, including pinpointing the leader den (rock with a hollow in it), making a warriors' den out of sticks and mud, medicine cat den out of the same thing, the nursery in a cave, and lastly, the elders' den in the same cave. Work in progress. Ceremonies Quotes "I won't forget you, Emberkit. May you live on in my heart." —'Lynxie' about Emberkit "Lynxie: ''But we're just rogues who are barely older then kits!'' Ocelot: ''Lynxie, who asked you?'' Cougar: ''He had dreams too, he can join the conversation!" —'Lynxie', Ocelot and Cougar Images ''Images belong to Pandora910 File:Lynxie, Kittypet|Kit Version File:Lynxstar, Leader|Leader Version Category:Cats Category:Cats (puppycornashlynn) Category:LynxClan cats (puppycornashlynn) Category:Leaders (puppycornashlynn)